Le sang du Baiser
by hanako56
Summary: UA  Harry se sent très chanceux lorsqu'il hérite d'un ancien château aujourd'hui inhabité. Le château a la réputation d'être hanté ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry entre dans sa nouvelle maison… pour se faire attaquer illico par un vampire !
1. L'introduction

Titre : Le Baiser du sang

Rating K

Disclaimer : Personnage appartenant à JKR

Chapitre 1 : L'introduction

En tant qu'étudiant pauvre, Harry se sent très chanceux lorsqu'il hérite d'un ancien manoir aujourd'hui inhabité. Sauf que le manoir est vraiment en très très mauvais état, et a même la réputation d'être hanté ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry entre tout de même dans sa nouvelle maison… pour se faire attaquer illico par un vampire !

J'ai récemment hérité de l'ancien manoir de ma mère, que je n'es jamais rencontré, car elle est décédée peu de temps après que je sois né. Étant un pauvre étudiant, je me suis senti très chanceux, mais ...

-Il est situé dans une région éloignée dans les montagnes. Seuls les chasseurs ou les jeunes à la recherche de fantômes viendrait ici. Mais tous les gens qui sont ici ont dit que ... C'est comme ... une maison hantée. Me raconte l'avocat.

Suis-je vraiment chanceux ? L'avocat qui est venu avec moi n'a pas l'air du tout fiables. Pensais-je.

Concernant le château, il est en ruine et l'endroit est plutôt lugubre, voir terrifiant.


	2. La Rencontre

Titre : Le baiser du Sang

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Personnage appartenant à JKR.

**La première rencontre**

-Comme c'est effrayant, dis-je étonné.

-Les rumeurs disent que les gens ont vu des taches de sang et quelqu'un errer ici. Pouvons-nous repartir ? Dit l'avocat effrayé.

-Non, répondis-je fermement.

Nous allons tous les deux vers le château. Une fois arrivé, nous sommes devant une grande grille. J'essaye d'ouvrir la grille mais en vains, alors je lui assène un grand coup de pied qui l'a fait tomber sur le sol dans un grand vacarme.

-Désolé, la grille ne s'ouvrait pas correctement, alors je… C'est juste une habitude ... Dis-je embarrassé. Je me demande si je peux vivre ici ?

-Vous voulez habiter ici ? Demande l'avocat surpris.

- Eh bien, je suis déjà partis de l'habitation de mon oncle, donc je vais rester ici ce soir, et je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il y a un fantôme ici. Lui répondis-je.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée du château, j'ouvre la porte puis finit par y entrer. Je longe les couloirs lugubres, puis je finis par arriver dans un salon. Cela a l'air grand, mais c'est très vieux.

Je suppose que je ne peux pas habité ici après tous, pensais-je

Tous d'un coup j'entends :

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh

Ce cris vient de l'avocat qui vient de trébucher et de tomber à cause d'un trou dans le parquet.

-Quelqu'un me tient la jambe, dit-il en criant.

-C'est un trou dans le parquet, lui dis-je en le calmant.

Je m'approche de ce trou et pose ma main dessus, en la relevant j'y découvre du sang.

Soudain, un amas de chauve souris font leurs apparitions, au centre d'elle se trouve un jeune garçon ayant un teint très pale, avec des cheveux blond presque blanc, puis je finis par regarder ces yeux qui sont d'un gris métallique.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Dit l'avocat énervé.

-Ne pas être ici ? Dit le jeune homme en souriant.

Brusquement, le jeune homme se trouve derrière l'avocat, puis lui tranche la gorge avec sa main.

Dans cette nuit, son apparence a l'air d'un vampire. La rumeur est vraie pensais-je. Puis le jeune homme disparaît pour apparaître derrière moi.

Il va me tuer pensais-je affolé.

Aussitôt, je sens une brusque morsure dans le coup qui me fait terriblement mal. Mais décidé à ne pas me laisser tuer, je repousse le vampire de toute mes forces, qui finit par tomber sur le sol.

Immédiatement un autre homme fait son apparition et il dit :

-Draco ! Ne force pas, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un être humain pour l'instant.

-Je l'ai sous estimé, répondit le jeune homme s'appelant, sois disant Draco. Puis le vampire se tourne vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux en disant :

-Comment oses-tu, Harry Potter.

Comment connaît-il mon nom ? pensais-je.

Intrigué par ce sois disant Draco, je me rapproche de lui, puis voyant du sang couler de sa tête, je sors un mouchoir puis commence à appuyer sur la blessure pour enlever toute trace de sang. Puis il me dit :

-Pas ici, plus vers la droite ,dit-il en m'indiquant la blessure.

-Désolé. Attends ! Pourquoi dois-je soigner tes blessures de toute façon ?

-Parce que tu es celui qui ma blessé dit-il indigné.

-C'est parce que ta plaisanterie lui faisait peur, Draco. Dit l'homme inconnu.

-Je voulais simplement te taquiner, parce que tu avais l'air d'avoir si peur ! Me dit-il.

Puis, tous les trois nous partons dans un salon adjacent. Je m'assois sur le canapé à ma droite et Draco s'assoit en face de moi. Soudain l'homme inconnu me dit :

-Je suis le parrain de Draco, je m'appelle Severus, et je suis aussi un vampire.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux ici, demandais-je.

-Ont étaient amis avec Lili Evans, ta mère. Elle nous a laissé vivre ici. Mais nous savons que tu es le propriétaire de ce château, me répondit-il.

Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? Pensais-je.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance me répondent-il en cœur.

-Je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais je pense démolir ce château et vendre le terrain, donc vous devez partir.

-Pourquoi ? Me demande Draco

-Je veux devenir un avocat, et l'école est très cher. En plus, je ne peux pas vivre avec des vampires. Dis-je le plus calmement du monde.

-Je vois, est-ce tout ce que tu veux dire ?

C'est bizarre, je ne me sens pas bien.

-Ton attitude égoïste est ennuyeux, mais j'admire ta force. Détends-toi, Je ne vais pas te blesser, Me dit-il.

Je me sens étourdis,

-Ce n'est pas juste de l'ensorceler, dit son parrain.

Je suis vraiment très étourdis.

Puis je résiste de tout mes force, et je dis :

-Je ne veux pas ! Tout en rompant le sors.

-Qu'est-ce que… dit Draco surpris.

-Espèce d'idiot ! comment oses-tu, criais-je à plein poumon.

-Intéressant, tu résiste à mon charme. Dit-il.

-Pardon ? Tu veux te battre ? Dis-je sur la défensive.

-Quel intéressante personne tu es. Veux-tu devenir mon calice ? Me dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

C'est quoi un Calice ? Hein ? HEIN ?

A SUIVRE…


	3. Le Calice

**Disclaimer : Personnage appartenant à JKR**

**Rating : K+**

**Chapitre 3 : Le calice**

-Quel intéressante personne tu es. Veux-tu devenir mon calice ? Me dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

C'est quoi un Calice ? Hein ? HEIN ?

Après que cet idiot de Draco m'ai demandé ça, dont je ne comprends rien du tout en plus, Severus m'emmène dans un autres couloir tout aussi lugubre, puis m'explique en chemin qu'un vampire ne peut boire le sang que d'une seule personne. Et qu'ils appellent cette personne un calice. Le pouvoir d'un vampire vient du sang de son calice. C'est pourquoi un vampire ne mûrit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé son calice. Le pire dans tout les cas, c'est qu'il ose me dire ça :

-Le sang que tu as vu sur l'avocat n'était pas réel.

Alors là, j'étais étonné. Pas que l'avocat soit toujours vivant mais que franchement j'y pensais même plus à celui-là.

Severus finit par s'arrêter et nous sommes tous les deux devant une porte de bois ancien, il ouvre la porte, et là je suis plus qu'ébahi, cette chambre n'a rien à voire avec l'apparence des couloir ni même du salon, elle est tout bonnement magnifique. Il y a un grand lit en baldaquin au centre de la pièce, de grandes fenêtres sur toute la longueur du mur du côté droit.

Puis Severus me dit :

- C'est la chambre que Lily utilisais quand elle était jeune. Il est tard, tu peux te reposer ici si tu veux.

Puis tout en ayant dit cela, Severus est déjà arrivé à la porte et me dit :

-Eh bien, nous nous verrons plus tard, passe une bonne nuit.

Une fois Severus partit, je m'affale sur le lit puis me remémore ce que m'a dit Draco.

Être son calice, c'est ridicule, pensais-je. Qui voudrais l'être de toute façon.

Je suis trop fatigué, cette journée ma épuisé. Tout en me disant cela je finis par rejoindre les bras de Morphée(1).

Mes paupières se lèvent tout doucement, même avant d'avoir pu bouger rien qu'un petit doigt, je sais très bien qu'il y a une chose qui ne vas pas.

Je tente de me lever mais en vain. Oh non, c'est Severus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fais ici celui-là ? Il faut que j'essaye de partir tout de suite, mais je n'y arrive toujours pas, il m'a complètement paralysé. Severus arrive à ma hauteur, et ouvre à moitié sa bouche me laissant découvrir ses crocs. Il finit par se pencher vers mon cou, je commence vraiment à avoir peur, je ne veux pas, il faut que quelqu'un m'aide, j'essaye de crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je suis totalement paralysé.

Puis tout d'un coup j'entends :

-Ça suffit, cet homme n'est autre que Draco.

Il a l'aire d'être très en colère contre Severus.

-Comment oses-tu le toucher. Même si c'est toi, je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu touches Harry.

-Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait peur, harry. Je n'ai pas de Calice donc… Dit Severus.

Je suis même en train de me demander si il ne va pas pleurer. Puis il finit par sortir de la chambre.

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi Severus a fait cela ? Demandais-je à Draco.

- C'est vrai que tu n'est pas au courant de la situation. Il est devenu fou à cause de ton odeur.

-Mon odeur ?

-Oui, j'ai remarqué cela moi aussi la première fois qu'ont c'est rencontrés. Tu as l'odeur d'un sang très doux sous ta peau mate. Si je te prends ton sang, je peux devenir un vampire pleinement développé. Me dit-il, tous en se rapprochant de moi, puis en me touchant la peau, ce qui m'étourdis et me rends encore plus nerveux.

-Tu es un garçon exceptionnelle Harry, me dit-il, tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

C'est yeux son d'un gris métallique magnifique mais je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute.

-C'est pourquoi ton sang est à moi, dit-il tout en cassant l'ambiance du moment présent.

-Ne me traite pas comme de la nourriture réussis-je à répliquer.

Puis il finis par sortir. Non mais franchement qui voudrais devenir son calice. Ce mec me tape sur le système et je déteste ça.

Le lendemain matin, je rentres dans le même salon que la veille.

Bon, maintenant il faut que je trouves quelque chose pour l'éloigner de moi.

Ah voilà, j'ai trouvé de l'ail et un crucifix. Puis soudain, je sens des bras m'entourer au niveau de mes épaules, je sursaute et mon cœur bas la chamade, je n'ai jamais autant été surpris de ma vie. Je me retourne, puis voyant que c'est Draco je met devant moi l'ail et le crucifix pour le faire partir. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas c'était qu'il commence à rire.

-C'est juste une superstition. Avec la lumière du soleil, aussi. Me dit-il toujours en riant.

Énervé, je luis lance la croix en plein dans la figure. Je finis par regarder l'heure sur mon portable. Oh mince, je suis en retard, il va falloir que je me dépêche maintenant. Tout ça à cause de ce crétin. Je commence à courir, mais Draco me demande :

-Où est-ce que tu pars ?

Je lui réponds fermement :

-Attends que je reviens ! Sois prêt à être vaincus !

**POV DRACO**

-Pourquoi es-ce que tu rigoles ? Dis-je

-Il n'a peur de rien. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes. J'ai été surpris quand tu m'a grondé hier, je pensais que tu n'étais pas sérieux, dit mon parrain.

-Qui ne voudrait pas se fâcher quand quelqu'un essaie de voler sa cible ? Dis-je très sérieusement. Surtout qu'il n'est pas comme les autres humains, je le trouve très intéressant.

**FIN POV**

L'école est terminé, je devrais rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Si je me rappelle bien, le trajet dure à peu près une heure.

-Harry, dit un gars de ma classe.

Oh non, j'ai pas le temps là, pensais-je.

-Nous allons avoir une fête de clôture pour le festival culturel, tu veux venir ?

-Ah désolé, je ne peux pas y aller, répondis-je gêné.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller ? Tu devrais. Sinon, les autres vont penser que tu es hostile. Dit une fille de ma classe s'appelant Pansy.

-Tu peux être intelligent, mais ... Oh, je sais. Pourquoi ne pas avoir de petite amie ?Mais, ne vaut mieux pas elle ne pourra pas s'amuser avec toi. Tu es trop rigide. Me dit-elle, m'agaçant encore plus.

Non mais franchement, elle est énervante celle là.

-Hey… commencais-je à répliquer mais.. Oh non, impossible. Je rêve là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, pourquoi Draco est ici ?

-Wow, il est trop canon, dit Pansy.

Draco se rapproche de plus en plus vers moi, puis une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, je lui demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu ici pour te chercher, je veux m'assurer que tu ne t'enfuies pas. dit-il.

-Qui est-il ? Demande Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille insupportable ? dit Draco.

Non mais quel crétin celui là, il ne peux pas ce taire pour une fois.

-Rentre à la maison, lui dis-je.

Soudain j'entends Pansy dire :

-J'ai pensé que tu faisais juste l'imbécile, mais je suppose que j'ai eu tort. J'ai entendu que ton père était mauvais, donc on s'attend seulement à cela de toi. J'ai entendu que ce père avaient fait quelque chose de mal, qu'il t'avais abandonné. Donc cela fait automatiquement un enfant mauvais, tu ne penses pas ?

Impossible, comment elle sait ça ? J'ai envie de pleurer mais pas de tristesse, plutôt de rage, car je trouve inadmissible qu'elle parle de ça. C'est un passé très douloureux pour moi, je ne veux même pas m'en rappeler. Puis je jettes un coup d'œil à Draco qui pendant ce temps là commence à s'énerver de plus en plus. Je lui dit d'arrêter, que cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

Puis je répond tranquillement, comme si elle n'avais rien dit :

-Ce n'est rien. Je pense pouvoir me rendre digne de respect des autres. Tu peux, ne pas m'aimer, mais ne dit pas cela de mon père ,alors que tu ne le connais pas.

Puis moi et Draco, nous partons, en chemin je m'arrête, et lui dit :

-J'apprécie ton aide, mais s'il te plaît n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs étranges lorsque tu es à l'extérieur du château.

-Que c'est-il passé avec tes parents ? Me demande t-il doucement.

-Ce que je sais c'est que ma mère est morte assassiné, et mon père est toujours porté disparu. Il a été accusé du crime, mais je suis sur qu'il est innocent. Je voudrais être capable de pouvoir l'aider, c'est pourquoi je veux devenir avocat. Mais, il y a beaucoup de personnes, qui se soucient, de si j'ai des parents ou non.

Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, pas maintenant, surtout que Draco est juste à côté. Trop tard, je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes de couler de toute façon.

Soudains je sens une main venir se poser sur mon front. C'est Draco.

Il dit tout doucement :

-Je te l'ai dit hier, tu es un garçon exceptionnelle, c'est vrai, car je l'ai dit. Donc, ai plus confiance en toi-même.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Même si il a été grossier avant, comment oses t-il dire une telle chose. Cela va me faire pleurer encore plus.

Une fois arrivé au château, Draco m'emmène dans une autre partie de cet immense habitat que je ne connaît pas. Cela ressemble à une serre, où il y a d'ailleurs de très belle fleur entreposé. Nous nous installons tous les deux sur une petite table ronde qui se trouve au centre même de la serre. Voulant exprimer le fond de ma penser, je dis :

-Il y a de très belle fleur.

-N'est-ce pas ? Il y a de plus en plus de petite haie. C'est agréable de prendre le thé ici.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de mettre du sucre. Dis-je

-Severus peux-tu aller en chercher ? Dit Draco.

-Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit, pas de travail, pas de dîner.

-Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? Et pourquoi moi, dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la serre pour rapporter du sucre.

-Cela doit faire longtemps que vous êtes tous les deux ici, non ? Demandais-je à Severus.

-Oui, nous n'avons nulle part d'autre où aller, et c'est un endroit que nous ne pouvons pas quitter, comme Lily elle-même. Les autres vampires nous ont chassés mais Lily nous a quand même pris avec elle. Même si cela allais lui posée des problèmes, elle nous a sauvés.

Puis Severus commença à raconté le pourquoi du comment :

-Le père de Draco étais un vampire mais sa mère était humaine. Draco est un demi vampire. Les vampires détestent les demis vampires, et c'est pourquoi Draco déteste le sang humain en lui. Me raconte t-il.

Je comprends, il était rejeté,cela devais être vraiment dur, pensais-je.

-De plus, Draco ne cherche pas à trouver de calice en raison de son aversion pour les humains. J'étais surpris quand il a décidé pour toi, dit-il.

Soudain une personne dit dans mon dos :

-De quoi es-ce que vous parlez ? C'est Draco qui me prenant par surprise me fait sursauté.

Non mais cet idiot, pourquoi faut-il qu'il me prends toujours par surprise ?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée mon téléphone commence à sonné, je répond :

-Allo ?

-Je suis votre avocat, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passé l'autre jour. C'était certainement une mauvaise blague. Nous aurions dû appelé la police. En tout cas, je vous appelle au sujet de la vente de votre propriété.

-Oh pour ça, j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir, dis-je sérieusement. D'ailleurs pour payer l'école, je peux essayer d'avoir une bourse, donc je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vendre cela.

-Attends ! J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais devenir un avocat. Et que tu fais du très bon travail à l'école. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de devenir un employé à temps partiel pour moi ? Croyez-moi pour cela ! S'il vous plaît repenser à la vente de cet endroit.

Devenir un employé a temps partiel pour un avocat ce serais…

-Étais-ce l'avocat, demande Draco qui venais d'arriver dans la pièce.

-Vas-tu vendre le château ? me demande t-il.

**POV AVOCAT**

-Donc, que devrions nous faire ? Nous avons déjà vendu le château sans demander sa permission. Dit l'homme devant mon bureau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pouvons le forcer à vendre, dis-je le plus simplement possible.

**FIN POV**

A SUIVRE…

(1) déesse des rêves.


End file.
